


Short & Sweet

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/F, Fluff, Gyms, Mention of an Original Gf for Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: When Kelly goes to a gym to maintain her fitness, she decides on picking a Boxing training program. She gets paired up with a regular at the gym: Maggie.





	Short & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find a better title for this but my pun finding skills fell short. 
> 
> Flo is 5'3"  
Azie is 5'3 & 1/2" 
> 
> According to a google search

Kelly enters the gym, looking around for signs that she’s at the right place. The installation is vast and well equipped, weight training is available, there’s people running circles around one of the 3 boxing rings available, another group is beating on punching bags in a continuous flurry. One of the employees, a guy over six feet tall with many dragon tattoos adorning his soft brown skin greets her with a hearty handshake. “Miss Olsen?” 

“Yes, so I’m definitely at the right place!” She gestures toward the few rings and equipment, setting her gym bag at her feet. “Sorry I’m late, I had issues finding the building.

“No problem at all. There’s always something to do here.” He grabs a clipboard with a few pieces of paper on it from the reception desk. “So, you want to get into boxing? Any reasons? What’s your goal here?” 

“Well, I was in the military until a few months ago and my new job doesn’t really involve a lot of physical activities, so I’m really missing the intensity and adrenaline.” Kelly glances over at the people at the back of the gym, gathering around a ring. “I figured getting into boxing might get me back into fighting shape.” 

“Oh, so you already have some training?” He checks a few boxes on the form. 

“I have! But my cardio is pretty much the only thing I’ve maintained with any regularity.” 

“I’m going to suggest the intermediary classes to start. I’ll ask one of the girls in the class to run you through a few beginner stuff, just to make sure everything’s fresh in your mind. If intermediary is too easy for you, we’ll bump you up no problem.” He gives her the clipboard. “Name’s Carlos, by the way.” 

“Perfect, I like a good hands-on approach. Where do I change?” Kelly signs her name on the paper and pays at the reception desk.

Carlos points at one of the doors. “Ladies room, you can use a locker in there to put your stuff.” 

~~~

Kelly comes out of the vestiary, dressed in grey sweats and a sports bra, carrying a pair of boxing gloves in on hand and a bottle of water in the other. A woman near a set of empty mats waves her over. “I guess you’re the one who’s going to make sure I know the basics?”

“Yeah, they tend to do that when they throw new people in the intermediary class.” She offers a handshake to Kelly. “Name’s Maggie.” 

“Are you an employee here?” Kelly shakes the hand. “Kelly Olsen” 

“Nope, I’m a detective with the NCPD. But I help them out sometimes.” Maggie takes Kelly’s gloves and helps her put them on. “You?” 

“Retired Military, I’m a psychologist.” Kelly tightens the gloves on her hands and raise them defensively. 

Maggie has a bit of a dry smile. “Damn, this is going to be shorter than I thought!” she picks up a black, cushioned board and hold it in front of her.

Kelly narrow her eyes at Maggie and maybe she misinterpret the smile for something else. “Really, a short joke at  _ your _ height?” 

Carlos stops what he’s doing and comes closer to the two ladies, just watching in case things get out of hand.

The smile drops and is replaced with an annoyed glare, Maggie discard the board on the side. “Alright, I’m legally obligated to tell you that those are fucking fighting words.” 

Kelly winces at the result of the exchange. Her gaze wander over one of the empty rings and then down at her own attire. “Well, I’m geared up for it.” 

Maggie grabs her own gloves and water bottle as she walks to the ring, with Carlos following them. “Alright Olsen, let’s go for a round or two” 

~~~

“Hey, just by the way, I wasn’t making a short joke.” Maggie says, as Carlos finishes tying her gloves. “I was respecting your military training.” 

“Yeah I tried making banter and it backfired.” Kelly admits, testing the ring and the ropes as she paces in her corner. “For what it’s worth, I apologize. I got carried away.” 

“Apologies accepted, but i’m already fired up so, you’re going down.” Maggie raises her hand, getting into position.

“I can offer a friendly drink after?” Kelly squares up too and begin circling around the ring.

“Depends on who’s attending the drinking, Olsen.” Maggie matches Kelly’s circling.

“My girlfriend, my brother and possibly a few others.” Kelly jabs toward Maggie but gets blocked easily. 

“Then I’m not interested.” Maggie uses Kelly’s punch to move in close and deliver a flurry of short blow to her center mass, retreating quickly, before Carlos even try to break them up. “But tell James I said hi.” 

Kelly staggers back into the rope and then back toward her opponent, her breathing a little more difficult. “Got all serious there. Something the matter?” 

Maggie has this mischievous, almost deliberately evil smirk. “Oh you’ll find out the matter before the night’s out.” she ducks away from a punch Kelly throws her away. 

“You’re Alex’s ex.” Kelly realizes, speaking it out loud.

“She always liked her girls smart.” Maggie uses the momentary distraction on Kelly’s end to land a few more punches to her center mass. “Now focus on this and give me a real fight, will you?” 

Kelly gives a fierce smile. “I will.” 

~~~

Kelly walks into Alex’s apartment, limping and holding herself against the wall. “Hey.”

“Oof, First boxing session was that rough?” Alex relieves her girlfriend from her sports bag, then helps her get to the couch. 

“Your massaging skills came highly recommended.” Kelly’s voice strain with fatigue and pain.

“What happened!?” Alex laughs, rushing to get ice from the freezer.

“I threw hands with your ex, is what happened.” Kelly grabs the ice pack that Alex hands her, applying it to her ribs.

Alex groans and shake her head. “Want me to go have a word with her?” 

Kelly chuckles, kissing Alex’s cheek “Nah, I won the match, technically.” 

“Technically?” It’s clear Alex suspect some foul play just from that little detail.

“She got disqualified.” 

“Oh fuck’s sake what did she do?”

“She ran out of the ring to go hug her girlfriend and ignored the count out.” Kelly smiles. “We stopped for a coffee on the way out and she recommended your massages.”

Alex relaxes and flops on the couch, tapping rapidly at her phone. 

** _Alex:_ ** _ Don’t beat up my girlfriend !  _

** _Maggie: _ ** _ Tell Olsen Jr that she ought not to make short jokes on a person she has half an inch on and she won’t catch my hands. _

** _Maggie: _ ** _ Plus she won the fight! What are you complaining about! I caught as bad as she did!  
_

** _Alex: _ ** _ Fine! Are you okay? _

** _Maggie: _ ** _ Shirtless (decent) picture incoming. _

Kelly peeks at the screen, Alex letting her easily. She laugh loudly when the picture shows up. “Oh she’s on for another round next time.” 

_ Maggie in a sports bra and loose white trunks showing fierce bruising all over her chest. There’s a mirror behind Maggie which shows the person taking this image: Maggie’s girlfriend looks amazonian in size with a thick mane of curly red hair. The picture is captioned “You should see the other girl” _ . 

“About that Massage.” Alex kisses Kelly’s head. “Do you want it now, or right before bed?” 

“Can’t I have both?” Kelly rest her head on Alex’s lap.

“Well, you won your first boxing fight, so I mean, I guess I could be persuaded.” Alex runs her fingers through Kelly’s hair. 

Kelly smiles. "Oh I'll persuade you" 


End file.
